The 94th Hunger Games
by Emy Dagger
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were never reaped, and the uprising never happened. Panem continued to thrive and have more Hunger games. it is now the 94th Hunger Games. But something is wrong this year. Something is off...
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the path, Victoria Baning thought how infuriating how crowds in the Capitol can be. Some people have places to go, things to do! She ducked and twisted to avoid people. After narrowly missing a hit to the face, she righted her orange wig and tried to look dignified. She probably needed to re-apply her make-up. Still thinking about how angry crowds make her, she thought how even more mad District Nine would make her. Filthy District citizens. They disgusted her.

Although she begged President Snow to give her one of the career Districts, she got District _Nine_. District Nine stood for grain, which meant plenty of _farming_. Farming, of all things! Why not fashion? District Nine was so plain, and almost never got any victors. Sure, a couple. Not many! Victoria was the unluckiest person in the world.

As Catherine Stone walked upon the stones in District One, she mentally thought of what to stay. How would she break the big news to them? She recalled how when President Snow had told her, her mouth fell open. The big news was that this Hunger Games, there would be four tributes be chosen, two of women, two of men. Then, the one of two of the tributes will get the chance to save him or herself, or get plunged into the Hunger Games. Volunteers were not allowed. Catherine was very excited. District One would praise in this news. She was so lucky to have such a good District. Pulling out her handheld mirror, she checked her reflection. A smile crept along her face. Pretty as ever, she thought cheerily. Her face was decked in purple make-up. Jewels crested the top of her violet wig, sparkling in the sunlight. Today was going to be a good day.

Riley walked along the coal-dusted paths of District Twelve and distinctly thought how her older brother said he would volunteer. He's crazy. Riley wished he wouldn't volunteer….

Emily trotted across District Twelve, eager to get to the reaping. Hoping that if she got there sooner, it would seem to end quicker. Things were weird like that….

It was Liz's first reaping. She thought of how, since she was in District Twelve, if she got picked, no one would volunteer. Her name was in seven times, since she had six younger siblings she had to take care of. She had ordered lots of tesserae. She prayed she wouldn't get picked….

Mar sprinted along the paths of District Ten, beating his friend, Joshua. Joshua's name was in the reaping bowls ten times, while his was in eighteen. The odds weren't exactly in his favor….

Bryan held hands with his sister, Bryn. It was Bryn's second reaping, and she was nervous. Her name was in five times. Bryan's was in fifteen. Seeing her nervous face, Bryan knelt down and whispered a few words of encouragement. Bryn smiled a little bit, but she couldn't help wondering, on all the cattle here, if she or Bryan would be picked….

Jack shivered nervously, tending to his cattle, cursing the District Ten tribute. He prayed he wouldn't be picked, but he just a butcher's apprentice, no one would volunteer in his place if he did get reaped….


	2. Chapter 2-District 1 and 2

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter last time. I need some encouragement. BTW, this is my first fanfiction.**

Alexia Wave strutted across the glimmering paths of District One. She sniffed the cool air of the District and thought about how she had worked so hard to get here. President Snow was strict. Making sure she looked good before continuing, she held up the ends of her long wave-shaped teal dress. White foam glittered in her blue-white hair. Painted across her cheek was a clownfish smiling. A few citizens cheered when they saw her, and started following her to the square. She heard in the background a citizen saying that she ordered extra tesserae trying to get in, while another citizen retorted that he was just going to volunteer. Alexia smiled sympathetically. No volunteering this year.

Finally arriving to the square, Alexia strode up the stage and stood in the middle. All of the formal stuff happened, and then it was time for Alexia to reap.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Capitol had decided to pick four people, two of each gender, and then deciding who will get the honor of going into the Hunger Games." Alexia said cheerfully. Then she made a frown.

"There will be no volunteers this year." At year, everything was silent for four seconds, then, someone sniffed, and the riot began. Pins were thrown at the mayor and Alexia, and a prick of blood started to blossom on her forearm. She cried out, and everyone stopped. Stepping out of her hiding place she pleaded, "Please, please, stop! We are acting like wild animals! Please, enough damage has been done already!" She held her forearm up for the citizens to see, and the citizens rolled their eyes in "pleasure." She felt touched to see how they cared about her, and Alexia continued the reaping.

"The first girl for District One is…Stella Stering!" She cheered as she sprinted to the stage.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" Stella Stering screamed. Alexia smiled at her energy and eagerness.

"The second girl for District One is…Sparkle Blossom!" She blinded everyone with her white sparkling of her teeth as she strutted to the stage. Alexia immediately hated her for her beauty. Gritting her teeth, and then realizing that she could mess up her own teeth, she stopped gritting them. She strutted her own stuff as she yanked a name out the reaping for the men. Pulling a name at random, she read, "Tux Tide!" Her heart immediately fluttered when she saw the guy walking up to the stage. He was eighteen, good for Alexia's age, since she was seventeen. She batted her eyes, and he winked back. He was good-looking. He had black hair, with striking light blue eyes.

The second guy for District One is…Red Stering!" Looking over at Stella, her face turned pale. Red Stering walked up unsure, watching Stella the whole time.

"No, no. She's my sister! We can't go in the Hunger Games together!"

"Only two of the four of you are going into the Hunger Games. It is time for you to decide which ones." She said. Alexia thought, I hope it is not Tux because he is so….

"We've made our decision." Tux's voice snapped Alexia back to the present.

"Oh." Alexia said. "So what is your decision?"

"Sparkle and I are going in." Alexia started breathing hard. She has to do everything in her power to get Tux to win. She walked over to the tributes, who had already shaken hands. Holding up their hands in different hands, she shouted,

"These are the tributes for District One, the 94th Hunger Games!" Squeezing Tux's hand before letting it go she said, "I'm gonna get you to win." He smiled and said back,

"I love the dress." Alexia nearly fainted from the pleasure Tux was showing. Alexia and the tributes walked away.

District Two

Catherine Stone was already at the square.

"No, no, no! If we don't hurry, we will barely have enough time for anything!" Catherine whisper-screamed at herself. Watching the first eager trickle of maybe future-tributes come in, she straightened her violet tiara of jewels. Taking her place at the stand, she breathed in the cool air. Again, she was glad she got District Two, and not a district like Nine, or Twelve. Any of the Lower Districts, really.

A few minutes later, everyone was there, and Catherine was pulling out the first names.

"The first girl for District Two is…Kaya Nettern!" The girl walking to the stage was clearly confident. She was sixteen, and was very stubborn. Kaya stood with her chin up.

"The second girl for District Two is…Elisa Fuir!" This one was not a promising tribute. She was small, and looked twelve. Catherine didn't know if she was just naturally pale, or really not wanting to go to the Hunger Games.

"The first boy for District Two is…Samuel Mide!" Now this was a promising tribute. He was big and strong, and he had an aura of authority around him.

"The second boy for District Two is…Nate Kan!" He had glasses and when he raised his head, he was holding a book in his hand. When Catherine asked him how he thought he would win this he said that he would… "book them" in the face, whatever that meant.

Catherine was waiting for them to make their decision when all of a sudden Elisa came to the front of the stage saying that she and Samuel would be the next tributes, then walking out the back, not even acknowledging Catherine. Catherine stared dumbfounded after the girl, then glancing at the crowd, ran after the tributes.


	3. Chapter 3- District 3 and 4

**A/N-In the first chapter Catherine Stone was in charge of District One, but in the second chapter, Catherine was in charge of Two. Alexia Wave was supposed to be in charge of District One, and the perspective shown in chapter one was supposed to be Alexia's personality. Sorry.**

District Three

Bolivia Naring was dressed in a gaudy dress made of wires. She had District Three, and was happy about it. All of her tributes were smart. And-secret- Bolivia was kind of smart too. She wasn't _supposed_ to be smart, she was supposed to be into fashion and she was supposed to be worried about the time and she was supposed to be dumb. But Bolivia wasn't. She was into fashion, but she doesn't worry about the time, and she is _not_ dumb. She is actually pretty smart. Her dress was made of wires, she had fake glasses, and her handheld purse was disguised as a keyboard. Inside her purse were the four slips of paper President Snow had given her. She replayed the moment in her head.

_ "When you pull out the slips of paper from the reaping bowls, have these slips of paper in your hand already. Subtly switch the two pieces of paper and read these names instead."_

_ "But…but…." President Snow lifted an eyebrow. Bolivia paused._

_ "Yes, President Snow. But why?"_

_ "I want them dead."_

While she was "living in the past", she had arrived at the square. Bolivia still had no idea why she wanted the District citizens dead, but Bolivia guarded the secret slips of paper with her life. No matter how much stereotypes there were in the Capitol, Bolivia loved it. She was loyal to the Capitol.

Many of the citizens were starting to arrive already. She thought of the names on those four slips of paper.

Mai Lerold

Poppy Hedra

Nate Nomen

Caner Heifflewout

Bolivia thought, those were some crazy names. Especially that Caner Heifflewout. Bolivia prayed that after the tributes made their decision, Caner wouldn't be going to the Hunger Games. Bolivia was worried she wouldn't be able to learn to articulate her own tributes' names.

Before she knew it, Bolivia was skipping to the reaping bowl.

"Mai Lerold!" So far, so good. No one was calling out about the slips of paper.

"Poppy Hedra!"

"Nate Nomen!"

"Caner Heifflewout!" The tributes were already discoursing about who was going in the Games. Then Nate came over and whispered that he and Mai were going in the Games in Bolivia's ear. He paused and was about to go away, but then decided to hiss one more sentence in Bolivia's poor ear.

"I saw the slips of paper."

District 4

Mikala Murning stared out at the eyes of the citizens for District Four. She was fifty, way too old to compete. As she watched the future maybe-tributes talk amongst themselves about the Hunger Games (with excitement too!), she shook her head.

"How foolish they all are. They don't understand. They might be careers and are already set up with allies, but there are no allies in the arena." She chided to none. She had learned that from Hadley. When she was only fifteen, Hadley sixteen, he had volunteered. Once everyone but the careers was left, they split up. Since the other District Four tribute had died of an arrow in the chest, Hadley was alone. They killed him first.

"Why so down? It is the Hunger Games! You should be celebrating!" A boy scolded her. "I am going to volunteer this year!" So this one had not gotten the news. There was no volunteering this year.

"Leave me alone, boy!" Mikala said in annoyance. The boy began to walk away. Before Mikala could stop herself, she burst out, "Do you remember Hadley Murning?" The boy blinked once.

"Of course I do! It would be a crime if I didn't! He was excellent!" His face turned sad. "He never stood a chance when the careers attacked him. Four to one." Then he tried out an upbeat approach. "But, wow, did he put up a fight! He killed two of them! I remember rooting for him!"

"What is your name, boy?"

"Scott Woods." She nodded her head.

"Now off with you, boy!" The boy turned around, and with a wave this time, walked away. Mikala thought what he had said. He was right. Four to one. He didn't stand a chance. District Four against Scott Woods.

Mikala was now striding to the square. She found the back of Scott's head. His red hair glowed like a beacon. The escort put on a smile and did some sort of what Mikala thinks is an attempt at a sashay.

"Helen Saging!"

"Aurora Nelson!"

"Scott Woods!"

"Jackson Gee!"

What happened next was fast. Aurora and Scott ended up going in The Hunger Games. Everyone started to leave. Mikala didn't move an inch. Soon, no one was left, to see the burning tears in her eyes. One tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Just like the day when Hadley volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4-District 5 and 6

**A/N-More reviews, favorites, and people on the alert list means faster updates. I'm trying to be faster, but life is busy. The story may be going pretty slow right now, but I assure you, there will be a lot of drama later on.*cough *cough District Nine cough* cough***

It was the same as always. My dad coming home from work. My mom fussin' 'bout how I need to eat more. Same as always. Except somethin' was different. The girls were getting' ready for the Reaping. Mom puttin' little bows in their hair. My dad was lookin' off in the distance, lookin' at my late younger sis. She was younger than me by a year, and got pulled into the mess of the Hunger Games. She was smart, and clever. She avoided everyone long enough to get into the top six, but then died. We watched her die, her red hair spread out like a halo. My grandmom said she reminded her of Foxface, one of my ancestors. She was killed at the hand of a merciless dagger.

I straightened my dad's tie, and he snapped awake. He looked down at me and smiled, like he did every reaping. Then his eyes clouded again, and I know he was gone again. I was eighteen now, this was my last year. After this, I'll be out the Hunger Games forever. Then came a whimper from behind me, and I turned to see Little Mary.

"Why do we do the Hunger Games?" I smiled, a smile without mirth. My smile came into a grimace. She was four-she didn't understand. Lily saw me troublin', and she called Little Mary over by her.

"Come over here, Little Mary. Little duck," She said, tucking the back of Little Mary's small blouse in her skirt. Lily. So mature for her age, considerin' she only thirteen and a half. My mom linked her arm with my dad, pullin' him along. I grabbed Little Mary's hand and started walkin'. Mr. Sharkin bumped into me and Little Mary went flyin' through my fingers. A group of Peacekeepers almost walked over her, but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of danger. I then ran to the square and dropped Little Mary off with mom. They had already announced two girls, and now the third boy. It was almost done. I relaxed, then a chill ran up my spine.

"Darrel Jerion!" My blood turned to ice as I trekked to the stage. I looked at Lily's face which had turned to worry and sadness. Two voices then rose above the whispers.

"Where is Darrel going?" Little Mary.

"Darrel will be going…away…for a while." Mom. I looked at dad, who was hyperventilating. He was already so fragile, since she died. I stepped up to the stage and didn't even bother to get in the conversation. I was in shock, thinking how if my dad lost another child his fragile ego would shatter. They announced that me and some girl would be going into the Hunger Games.

District 6

I walked along the trail, avoiding paths like Keri Street and Meri Street. Many morphlings were running past me toward Keri Street, where all the new commotion was. Meri Street was old, several years old, but it still had ash blanketing the ground. Many paintbrushes were scattered on the ground. I knew what the people in Keri Street were doing. They were painting 'Capitol Goes Down' in spiny, red letters. I ran past Margery without even knowing she was there, and then she called to me.

"Hurry to get to the reaping?" She yelled behind me. I turned around, then, with relief, hugged her.

"I'm really testing the chances this time, Margery." She patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"How many times?"

"Fourty-seven." Margery whistled.

"Well, there's a plethora of people in the District. I bet you won't get picked. Let's get to the reaping." Margery said. When we finally arrived at the square, I checked in and went to the girl section. The escort's color was orange, I noticed nervously. I looked back at Margery, and she winked. Margery was nineteen, and she just got out of the mess of the Hunger Games. I was busy mouth-talking to Margery when a name got called out that turned my blood to ice.

"Lacy LeBlanc!" I turned to Margery to see if it was real, and it was. Horror was written all over her face. Then another girl stepped up.

"I volunteer!"I whipped my head to see who just saved me, and there she was, three feet in front of me. Hailey Stone. My second best friend. My friend after Margery. She turned to face me and smiled. I shook my head No, you can't go for me. It's my responsibility. I mouthed to her. A couple of minutes later, she had went with the escort with Alex Trebener.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Hey, sorry about last chapter. I said there wasn't going to be any volunteers, and I forgot to explain it. The escort felt sympathy and let Hailey volunteer. **

In the Capital

"Come here." President Snow commanded. The nervous escort came, and didn't dare meet President Snow's steely eyes.

"I said no volunteering. But you let that Hailey girl volunteer. Why?" When the escort spoke, her voice quivered.

"Well, I decided that- that- that-"

"THAT WHAT?"

"That the crowd would like it better. More entertainment?"

"Get a new escort for District Six." President Snow commanded one of his guards, who passed the order along.

"What-what about me?" The escort asked.

"What about you." The president mused. "You'll rather like it in District Eight, correct?" The escort's face went pale.

"But I'm a Capital citizen. And we've already had the District Six reaping. The Hailey girl, it's already chosen. You- you can't just kick me out of the Capital! I belong-"

"In District Eight. Goodbye." One of President Snow's guards dragged the escort away.

District Seven

I had heard about that riot in District Six, where they were painting that little Capital thing, and I say three cheers for them. Way to riot. _That's_ how you rebel. So I was walking around the fence, naturally. Finally I saw a kink in the fence and slipped through the hole. When I got what I needed, my small knife, I ran off. I slipped it up my sleeve and made it smaller. I dropped off my final order. One thing of tesserae to a woman who looked hungry. Now, usually you'd say, what? Giving up tesserae because a woman looked hungry? Well, I'm prepared going into the Hunger Games, so I order tesserae, lots of it, and give it to people. Just started this year, my name's in 64 times. My best friend's on it to. She's got in 52 times. Since I got to be prepared, I got a strategy, and I got my knife that like, _impossible_, to find. So I've always liked my ancestor, she won the Hunger Games, Johanna. I'm using her act weak strategy. All this ran through my head as I went into the girl's reaping section. Then he called my name.

"Jordan Hefengir!" I "timidly" walked up there and did my best look weak. The Hunger Games is so on.

District Eight

Okay, I know District Eight tried to rebel and failed. Miserably. But that was like 20 years ago. So no one can blame District Eight for being stupid and rebelling. I mean that was a period of rebelling, and the reason they lost was because they had no fuel, no inspiration, no encouragement. So, yeah. Don't say I'm stupid, just like my district, when I tell you what I did. So the moment they called out my sister's name, sure, I kind of rebelled. I had fuel. I just didn't have um…strength. So you'd usually say, but you're a guy, yeah no. I cried when they called her name, and freaked out when they called my name. Yeah. Back up. I know I said my name. I'm going into the Hunger Games. Pretty surprised myself. Yeah, I'm going in the Hunger Games with my sister. *sniff* *sob* Sorry, I'm kind of still in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So guys, for all those drama/romance lovers, this is the chapter. Please, please review. I'm losing my energy. If you don't like this story, I have an idea that I could start on, and leave this story behind. Please review. I am begging you.**

District Nine

I slipped in one of the alleys and sank to the ground. I looked around to make sure no one can hear me or see me. Taking out my song book, I began to sing.

"Tell me quickly now.

All that can see.

Lead me out

Of this perfect misery

I'm falling down

Fa-falling down

I'm crying now

Cr-crying now

No one's left

It's just me

They all are dead

From this perfect misery

I'm falling down

Fa-falling down

I'm crying now

Cr-crying now

Tell me quickly now.

All that can see.

Lead me out

Of this perfect misery"

"You have a nice voice." A guy said to my left. I jumped out my skin. I picked up my song book and began to run.

"Wait! I never caught your name." he grabbed my arm, and I looked behind my shoulder.

"I never caught yours either."

"Then I'll start. Rye. Rye Mellark." I sighed, and then turned around.

"Primrose Everdeen. I was named after my ancestor."

"But that's a girl name. If you had the exact name of your ancestor, then the last name wouldn't have changed when she had children."

"She kept her maiden name."

"Cool. Do you have…any other songs?" I tensed up. He wasn't supposed to hear me in the first place.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly. He sat down.

"May I?"

"No. You may not." I glared at him as he shrank back, and then chewed my lip. "Oh, all right. Not a soul hears." He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about my gift. I decided with a song that's been passed down in my family. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft, green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daises guard you, from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you." I finished. He clapped.

"Maybe we can, sometime, hang out." Was he asking me to be his friend? Like, my friend? I'm the biggest loser of the century! I sing and heal. People are going to say oh, pretty voice! Yeah. It will so help me when I'm in the wheat fields.

The Reaping

I'm heading to the square, and there was this girl trying to tie her shirt into a bow at the back, and failing. I stopped and tried to help her.

"Here. There's a bow." She smiled shyly at me and ran back inside her house. I just had time to catch sight of her shirt hanging out of her skirt, like a little tail.

I finally arrived at the square and walked up to the platform. I could feel there gazes on me. I loved it. I reached into the bowl, grabbed a slip of paper dramatically, and read the name loud and clear.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"Lyla Grenner!"

"Jun Tai-Lou!"

"Rye Mellark!"

This girl named Lyla walked up to me and told me they decided Primrose and Rye would be going in, and I announced it. Good job, Victoria Baning, I told myself. President Snow will see that and maybe next year make me get a higher district. Then Rye marched right up to Lyla and said

"We never chose that! She's lying!" Good job he did it quietly.

"Hey, man. It's over, I already announced it!" Rye glared as Lyla strutted off the stage; Jun shivering as I physically had to carry him off stage. What a wimp. After I assured him he wasn't going into the Hunger Games, he stumbled over home. Rye was talking to Primrose, and I almost gasped. Usually, tributes ignore each other. Maybe…allies? Something to think about? Maybe I can pull a victor this year!

District Ten

I straightened my raggedy tie and the butcher looked down on me. He nodded. Although the butcher wasn't very affectionate, he was all l had. He was like a father to me. We walked in silence to the square.

"One day, President Snow's gonna be overthrown by all the protesting." I looked at him in surprise. A statement out of the blue.

"What I'm trying to say, son, is that if you go in that Hunger Games, fight and don't stop. Don't make any allies. Don't be afraid to attack and defend yourself."

"I'm probably not going in…."

"You're going in."

"How do you know?" He gave me a sad look.

"I know." That scared me. This might sound weird, but the butcher knew certain stuff. He said it was going to happen, and it did. One day he woke up screaming in the middle of the night and told me that his wife was going to die tomorrow while she was still researching in District Eleven. That day was March 14. A week later we got a letter saying his wife got extremely sick and died March 15.

We finally arrived at the square and the escort picked the girl name.

"Bryn Starwood!"

"Areli Brown!"

Two girls walked up. One girl was nervous and stumbled her way there. Another girl walked with her head high, but she obviously didn't want to go in. To that Bryn name, a guy next to me stepped forward in protest. Then the escort called the boys.

"Jack…um…where is his last name?" I stepped up, and walked to the escort.

"Well you're not very bright are you?" I mumbled. Then louder I said, "I don't have a last name." She glared at me. She then called some Ronnie boy next. The tributes talked, not letting me or that nervous girl in, and they said that they had decided that the nervous girl and I had to go in. The escort of course said my name first so I couldn't protest, then the girl's. Then that guy who stepped up earlier said something.  
"She can't go in! She's my sister! No, no, no! What about the other girl? She looked pretty confident!" With every word he walked a step further until the Peacekeepers dragged him away still shouting and protesting. The butcher looked at me and mouthed one word, _Fight_. I walked away, not looking back. The girl jogged trying to talk me into being allies, and I walked faster. I left her in the dust.

I will fight.


	7. Chapter 7 Last Reapings

**A/N- Last reapings! Hunger Games now!**

District Eleven

I am scared. I'm not going to deny it. My name is Myra Wager, and I am very, very scared. I know, I know. Myra doesn't get scared! But Myra is scared when President Snow himself notices you rebelling and encouraging the district to rebel and tells you he doesn't like you. And that you're going into the Hunger Games.

That's not even all of it.

In all of the district's reapings, I saw escorts secretly reading pieces of paper from their pocket.

I know that strategy.

President Snow is gathering his enemies.

He will watch them tear each other apart.

Until there is one left.

Then he will finish the job.

There will be no victors.

None of us are coming out alive.

I am Myra Wager, and I am scared.

But I will face it.

For all who look to me to lead them in rebellion, I will face it.

We have arrived at the Reaping, and the escort called the names.

I walked up there, head high.

I didn't pay attention the escort raising up my hand.

I didn't pay attention to the mocking jay twittering in the background.

I didn't pay attention to the people looking at me in shock.

I will fight.

I will live.

District Twelve

"Katie? Are you there?" A scream echoed. I rushed by the stretcher and laid a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Mom! She is having it! She is going into labor!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" My mom rushes past me and looks down at Mrs. Naira.

"Push Naira. Push." My mother urges Mrs. Naira.

"I'll go to the waiting room. Take care of more patients." My mother didn't say anything as I headed toward the waiting room.

The waiting room was a riot. We were the only hospital who let you take more than two months to pay back your fee, if the fee is high enough that you can't pay it. We're pretty cheap. So the waiting room was busy, and the other nurses were off since its reaping day. When I walked into the waiting room a rush of voices blasted me.

"Please. My scratch is getting infected!"

"I'm puking!"

"My knee has buckled too many times! I might lose my job!" Then one voice ran louder than the others.

"Please! She's dying!" I rushed to the voice and picked up a girl. She was no older than me, about thirteen. As I looked at the wound, I knew it is beyond my skills.

"What did this?" I demanded of the mother as I laid her down on the only other stretcher we have. Then the baby cried, and I knew Mrs. Naira's baby was born. My mom came rushing out of the room to me, and looked at the scratch.

"Fetch some snow." I pushed past the people in the waiting room and got some snow. I glanced at the clock and shook my head in disbelief. We are going to close in two hours, and then off to the reaping! I have to hurry to see all the patients.

Time flew. The girl had a severe broken leg, she's fine now. Mrs. Naira's baby is fine. The guy with the knee problem isn't going to lose his job, he's fine. I double-checked our schedule, and sighed with relief. I floated in our living room where my mom sat with her legs propped up.

"Mom? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking. Is it almost time for the reaping?" She asked, tousling my hair like she did when I was a kid.

"We should start getting ready right now." She sighed and I helped her up. She wobbled but stayed on her feet.

"Are you sure your fine, Mom?"

"Yes, just a little fever. I will get over it." She smiled to show she's fine. I smiled back.

"Okay."

Once we were ready to go, we went quickly. I rushed to the square where Effie was already picking the girl names.

"Wendy Jegging."

"Katie Viagra."

I froze, and walked up to the stage slowly. When I got on stage, I managed to hold my puke in. The other girl was the girl, with the severe broken leg. She was in a cast, of course, in no condition to go in the hunger games. I swallowed my fear. It means I'm going in the hunger games.

And I did. I convinced the girl to step down; she was really nice about it, almost refusing to step down, convinced that she owed me, but she finally stepped down.

I'm going in the Hunger Games, and when Effie lead me away, I puked all over her pretty shoes.


	8. Chapter 8-To The Capital

The Train Ride There

District Nine

Primrose Everdeen

I sat at the back of the train and stared out the window. After I had gotten over the shock that I was going into the Hunger Games, everything was fine. But when I had tried to watch the other tributes get nominated, I started thinking strategically. I started thinking, I have to kill that one first. And that disturbed me.

And just one more thing bothered me.

The person who had wanted to be my friend was coming with me.

I couldn't help thinking like I was dragging him down a hole, the kind of you're coming down with me! You know? He has been really nice so far. He's given me space and he always knows what to say, how much to say, and when to say it.

And that just made it worse.

I'm going to have to kill this guy. And all he has done is be. Nice. To. Me. It wasn't fair for him. This whole time I'm thinking, what am I going to do?

The Train Ride To The Capital

District Nine

Rye Mellark

That girl was really nice. I didn't want to kill her. It is unfair to her. I show up trying to be her friend and we go into the Hunger Games together? It is stupid. The whole thing is utterly stupid.

Okay, so I suppose you need the story, right?

I'm walking down the street and I hear the kids who always get the most attention talking. I tried to listen in, get some gossip. This is what I heard.

"I heard her mother paying average price for the healing."

"I'm convincing her to make me give half."

"Dude, I can do it so better then you!"

"WELL THEN LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT ONE!" They launched in a big argument about cheating the girl, and in the commotion I snuck away to warn her. Then I heard the voice, soft, melodious, strong, and radiating power. I peeked in the alleyway and surveyed the girl. She had black hair pulled in a braid, and blue eyes that reminded me of a stormy ocean. Then I started talking to her and she even sung another song for me. As I thought about her, I made a quick decision. I was going to talk to her. After I managed to get an answer out of our drunk mentor, Mitch, I walked briskly to the back of the train where she sat looking out the window.

"May I sit with you?" She bounced at my entrance, but nodded, so I sat beside her and stared at the train tracks we were leaving behind.

"When the war happened, what would you have done?" I asked. She breathed in, pondered her answer and spoke.

"I would have started a rebellion. We all fought just to get an unfair future. It wasn't fair." I studied her. On the outside she seemed a little shy, but at that moment, she was a girl who stood up for herself, a girl you shouldn't mess with. Then her face grew red, and she looked away.

"I agree." I said softly. That lit the spark inside her. That one little statement was all she needed.

"A lot of things are unfair. Life is unfair. You still want it though. You want to live so badly. Everyone fears death. Why question your way out?" She reasoned.

"You speak the truth." Then little tears began to blossom and slid down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't believe they took seeing everyone away." I shivered. You were always taken to the Justice building, to say goodbye. Today they did away with that. I didn't really mind, because my parents wouldn't have visited me anyway, but I saw how it would hurt other people.

"You want a muffin?" As soon as it came out of my mouth, I felt lame. To my surprise, Primrose laughed. I looked at her in awe.

"You are a unique girl, Primrose." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I am not unique. I am the biggest loser of the century. And please, call me Prim." I smiled.

"You are _not _the biggest loser of the century. You are really fun, Prim." She smiled gratefully at me.

"I never got that muffin, Rye." We both laughed as I jokingly held out my arm, and we skipped down the train to the kitchen.

The Train Ride to the Capital

District Eleven

Myra Wager

I stared out a window. There was this guy going in the Hunger Games with me. He kept talking and talking and saying he loved my rebelling and that if he is the one getting out, he'll rebel all over the world.

He'll never make it.

He is too stupid. Choosing a life for one depressed person. Trying to make yourself heard is business, and you will probably suffer and give more than your voice.

You'll pay for your life. I should know. I'm paying right now.

No one will make it out alive.

The Train Ride There

District One

Tux Tide

I couldn't believe my mentor fell for it. Sparkle sure wasn't the one that will be getting the supplies. I mentally went over my strategy.

Cut off others flow of supplies. Check. Alexis loved me. Or was it Alexi?

Ally myself with careers. Easy enough. Careers always teamed up.

Get sponsors. All I had to do was flash my pearly whites.

Drag careers along until almost all other tributes are gone. Again, easy.

Kill off careers. Now this is where it gets complicated. But I'm Tux. Mental smile.

Kill off rest of tributes. No comment it is so easy.

The Train Ride there

District Twelve

Katie Viagra

For my first impression to my other guy tribute, I had fallen and scraped my knee. After that, he dropped talk about alliances.

So now I'm here, bandaging up my knee, and feeling like poo. They had taken away the Justice Building. I hadn't even got to say goodbye to my mom. And suddenly, that made me very angry. Who do they think we are, some street rats? Who do they think_ they_ are? Well, they are not exactly perfect. All of this made me feel like I was going to explode. I needed that drink they told me about. What is it called…a soda?

The Train Ride There

District Two

Elise Fuir

I think the escorts are stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. I saw the look on her face, she underestimated me. I smiled. That was going to be an advantage. For me. Samuel I guess was okay, but every single time I looked away, he looked at me in doubt. I'd like to say something more, but I will keep my mouth clean.

They are all butheads.

Every single one of them, she's pale, she's small, and she's shy. They will all see when I plant my pale, small, shy foot up their butt, and beat the crab out of each and every one of them.

The Train Ride There

District Ten

Jack

"Hey Jack, what do you think about this pasta?" That Bryn girl asked, shoveling food in her mouth by second.

"It is fine."

"And I love the steak, it's so divine."

"It is fine."

"Have you tasted that mashed potatoes yet? They are amazing!" She continued on annoyingly.

"It is fine." At that she clapped me on the back and whispered in my ear,

"You'll get a lot less of fine in the Hunger Games." She hissed. She gave me a grim look and then batted her eyes.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Want to walk with me?" She said her perky, annoying self again.

"No, I'm fine." I stared at her dumbfounded at she strutted out of the room. Is there more to Bryn then I thought?

**A/N- I am going to put a poll up. Vote for who you want to win! You might want to vote later, because there are still relationships and characters yet to be formed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Tell your friends about the story! It will get better and less confusing, I promise.**

Arriving At the Capital

District 8

Riley

Refer was freaking out. That gave me confidence. He kept muttering I can't go in; I can't go in, no no, no no no. I wasn't happy about it, but I was willing. I think I knew this guy's strategy to. Heck, he's my brother; of course I know his strategy! He's playing weak, he always plays weak. I bet he'll love that moment when he drives and twists that knife in my gut.

Me and Refer were twins. Our distaste for each other went beyond sibling arguments, though. As soon as our mom died and our dad changed, our family (ahem, mostly my dad and Refer) lost its compassion. I rubbed the bruise sorely on my arm, which was from when I asked why we cheered for the careers. I secretly think he likes them for their lack of mercy. He is probably making flags and marching around the district shouting how the careers need to kill everyone that gets in their way.

That brings me-my dad and President Snow used to be best friends. Then my dad and president Snow got power-hungry. My dad was banned from the capital, to repay his debt.

Since me and Refer are going in, I suppose President Snow wants more from that debt then just change of location and unwavering loyalty.

He wants blood.

I've always known that before, my dad's the same way. Just when he married my mom, I though he changed. It was just hidden behind a pile of dirt.

When Refer walked in, he was "snotting and crying" about how this is so unlikely.

"Refer, get a hold of yourself."

"I just feel like falling down dead!" He said miserably.

"Refer; I know you are just playing weak. Stop it."

"We'll never make it." He moaned. At that, I couldn't take it. His pretending, his lies, his bringing me down with him. I jumped up off the bed and slapped him across the face. Hard. He looked up at me in surprise.

"You little…." He growled, and weak strategy forgotten, he got up and slammed me against the wall. He hit my wounded shoulder and I almost fell to the ground in pain as I heard the cut split open. He slammed me against the wall again, and blood gushed down my shoulder. He held his identical eyes to mine.

"I will _always _be in charge with you, understand?" As in an answer, I put an uppercut to his stomach. He dropped me in disgust and walked out the room. I could still here his fake sobs inside. I slid down the wall and held my shoulder, rocking back and forth as if that could take away the pain.

Arriving At The Capital

District 4

Aurora

Scott was sitting by me. I was studying him, and he was pretending not see me. I finally held out my hand for him to shake, and he pretended not to notice. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you see my hand." Reluctantly, he turned and shook it.

"Aurora."

"I know."

"Why are you being like that?"

"I'm not here to make friends." Scott said coldly. I rolled my eyes and traveled to the back of the train. I liked coming back here, staring out the back of the trains window. Then I heard a voice and I freezed when I realized it was President Snow's. I also realized with a jolt that I wasn't supposed to be here. Quickly I climbed behind a dresser as President Snow and a man I didn't recognize came in and sat down.

"I want them all dead." President Snow said coldly. _All?_I thought.

"Affirmative." The man's voice was rough.

"All of their relatives, or them, were rebels." My family members are rebels?!

"Why you skipped the Justice Building." The man said.

"Exactly. Now, I must be going." President Snow said. He hesitated. "He knows too much."

"Who?" The man said. President Snow smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." At first I thought he might have noticed me, but guards came out from the corners of the room. President Snow walked out with a flourish.  
I watched them slice the guy's throat and throw his body out the train.

Arriving At the Capital

District 3

Nate Nomen

The escort was sitting at a table, begging me not to tell. I analyzed the advantages and disadvantages of telling.

Pros

I'd be a hero.

Cons

My escort would hate me.

I thought about it. It went so much deeper than that, but I didn't want to go in to it. I narrowed my eyes at her, and then interrupting her useless babbling, I said, "Do you have schools there?" Her face was a huge question mark, and I made an exasperated sigh and continued. "In the Capital?" Her face became dark, and I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. She _wants _to learn, but there were no schools in the Capital. I remember the gaudy dress she wore and I realized they are probably more concerned about having pretty high-heels than knowing their multiplication tables. I could feel my face frowning.

"I won't tell." I finally relinquished.

"Oh, oh, oh…." She continued on and on. I smiled.

"But you're helping me win." I added.

Arriving At The Capital

District 12

Adam

Not many people knew what I really was. Well, no one knew who I really was, except Eve.

I'm the reincarnation of Adam. The Adam.

I met Eve when I was ten, and we instantly became friends. We followed this slow-going but genuine love-story type of a story, if that even makes sense.

I am mad at the Capital.

They canceled the Justice Building; they canceled my chance to see her. For all of my understanding, she is at home crying. Again. I wanted to be there with her, holding her in my arms, telling her it will be okay.

I miss Eve.

Arriving At The Capital

District 9

Primrose Everdeen

Rye was staring out the window, waving to the Capital people, smiling.

"Prim, come over here! They're amazing!"

I was hiding in the corner, not waving to the Capital, terrified.But gently I got out my hiding place and stared out the window. A roar of applause greeted me and I smiled tentatively. The Capital people were amazing themselves, colors of hair I've never seen before, fake eyelashes on top of fake eyelashes on top of fake eyelashes on top of eyeliner and mascara.

"It's so cool!" I said turning to Rye the second that he did. I blushed when our chests brushed and he laughed.

"I know right!" he said, and when he stopped cracking up I realized I was still looking at him. I blushed and turned away and started to walk away, but I felt a tug. I whipped around to see him holding my hand. He quickly let go and backed away. I came to him and tentatively and gently grabbed his hand. He looked from our intertwined hands to my eyes, and I'm sue that when I smiled my tips of my lips reached my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay, guys. I have checked the traffic stats frequently and to my surprise and delight, I have quite a few regular visitors. But please, please, please review!I have had like three or four reviews so far, and it is seriously putting a downer on me. Please, please, please review, I love hearing what y'all have to say!**

At the Capital

District 9

Primrose Everdeen

That day I didn't stop hearing about Rimprose. They called it a ship name- I had no idea what it meant, but it sounds like a combination of Rye and I. Victoria Baning was smiling like a psychopath when she walked in with a flourish, and she called out "GREAT NEWS! ALL OF THE CAPITAL LOVES RIMPROSE!" I was absolutely mortified. I quickly finished my dinner and hurried to the back of the train, thinking Rye would finally come to his senses and realize I'm a freak.

"Hey! Prim! Wait up!" His voice called out to me. I turned to see Rye jogging towards me.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"What's a ship name?" he asked. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Um…it's a…." I fumbled over my words like an idiot.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. His face got pretty red to, and he changed the subject.

"You know they might show us the apartment." He said casually.

"Really? Great! I have been stuck on this train for a long time and I can't wait to get off!" Since the Capital was even more rowdy than usual, it wasn't necessarily safe for us to get off yet.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that the Capital saying 'rowdy' doesn't mean glugging beers and becoming psychopaths." He said. It was a joke, but it held a truth and finality with it. I yawned and could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"With that happy note, I'm going to bed." I murmured sleepily. I could feel Rye leading me to bed, and I just fell in to its soft mattress (they had it moved in here) and slept like a rock.

_I took my bow and arrow and knocked an arrow cleanly in the bow. Very stealthily I looked this way and that. The forest was unnaturally green and its leaves rustled tremendously with every little breeze. Then I saw someone staring at me from the leaves, and as he stepped out in the light, I shot him down, liquid red gravitating towards the forest floor, blood blossoming among his chest as his body fell with a lifeless thud. _

_And I laughed._

_After that it was mayhem, people stepping out and me killing everyone without a shred of guilt. And then he stepped out of the light, and the dream ended as my arrow went through his heart._

I sat up in my bed and screamed. Rye burst in my room, looking frazzled. I was subconsciously aware of the tears running down my cheeks and me rocking back and forth. Rye rushed to me and sat on the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes.

"I have them to." He whispered.

"It was- it was horrible." I stuttered back to him. We sat in silence, wallowing in unwelcome memories and bad dreams. He got up and began to walk out the door, but I stopped him and completely surprised myself.

"Can you sleep with me, Rye?" His eyes widened but he nodded. He climbed in my bed and held my hand. For a while we just laid there, like that, before I spoke. "Thanks, for being there to comfort me." He nodded.

"Ever and forever, Prim." I looked at him.

"Don't you mean forever and ever?" He smiled at me.

"Nah, ever and forever." He answered. I paused before speaking.

"I like it."

"It could be our thing." He said to me.

I didn't tell him that he was the last person I killed, and the only one I felt a shred of emotion for.

He was the only one where I felt his pain.

At The Capital

District 2

Elise Fuir

That morning I woke up early. We would be having the opening ceremony today; I hoped my stylist was _good_. Samuel was sleeping soundly to my right, I felt like he needed to be pinched. So I reached out and pinched him on the pressure point on the neck. Hard.

"Ouch!" He rolled off the bed and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"Cause you a pain in butt." I snapped. He sighed.

"That is not true."

"Your mom is not true." I answered. He sighed.

"Whatever." He relented.

"What get-up you think we gonna be in?" I asked. He smirked.

"You just wanted to talk to me." I was stunned how quickly he figured out. I'm gonna have to kill this one quick. Too intellectual. Hey, maybe I can "accidently" kill him in the bloodbath….

"When you get ya head on straight it gonna be betta for all of us." I put an extreme accent on my words. Samuel said the accent annoyed him last night.

At The Capital

District 8

Riley

I stayed up all night thinking about my strategy in the games. I think I can use Refer's weakness strategy to my advantage. I ask him if we can stay together in the Games, and he can't say no 'cause it would lose him his weakness image. I'd hang with him, hiding. Then when it came down to the last couple people, I'd come out my brilliant hiding place. Refer would be hard to beat, but I think I have an advantage because Refer might have physical, but I have speed, smarts, and I know how to use a weapon. After that if I hide out long enough the careers will get bored and play with each other. Last career I'll take care of. As I reran my strategy through my head, trying to find flaws, cons, anything. A smile built on my face as I settled on this.

I might have a pretty good chance.

At The Capital

District 11

Myra

I studied my list of tributes. The first thing I did when I got on the train was make a list of my competition. For guys, the most worrisome was: Tux, Scott, maybe Darrel, Jack, and Samuel. For the girls: Elise, Aurora, Riley, and Katie. A lot of my tributes I didn't know that much about them yet, so I was withholding judgment. I studied each and every tribute, piece of information, looks, and personality that had anything to do with the tributes or even past Hunger Games. One of the strategies worried me: playing weak. Johanna, a girl from District 7, won that way. I feel like that may be Jordan's strategy to, but I didn't know fro sure yet. As I said, withholding judgment.

"And I bet we have vines growing up all over us…." Ethen's voice rang out. I didn't even realize he was talking.

"And our chariot will sure be awesome!" I sighed; we would have to go through opening ceremonies.

"Time to meet your prep teams!" Our escort screamed shrilly.

At The Capital

District 12

Katie

I got off the train and was leaded to a room. Three people bustled around me, pulling hairs off my legs, scraping dirt off my face, pulling any nails that had connected with my skin off. I moaned.

"Be still!" Said a flurry of orange- Glittger, I think?

"It hurts." I moaned.

"Beauty hurts!" Replied a high-pitched voice- definitively Curtasia. After I went through torture, my stylist came in. She had unnatural arched eyebrow that were dyed pink, hair piled so high upon her head that it must be two feet tall, no exaggeration. She had a white gown laced with pink threads fading in to purple, then blue, then an orange bunny. Her entire face was a bright purple, and when she smiled her teeth had little bunny stickers on them. From behind her back she pulled a dreadful black dress, with coal sewn into the hem and neckline.

"Perfect." Her nose twitched a little when she spoke.

My final thought of her- a giant bunny married a plum and had her.

At The Capital

District 9

Rye

I had a golden shirt with faint outlines of wheat on it, with pants that matched the green of the grass. My blond-brown hair matched the fabric, my stylist had said delightedly. I waited for Primrose to come out, scratching away at the itchy fabric. I turned to scratch my back, and when I turned around, I saw Prim's back. She turned around, and our eyes met. The stylist had done a beautiful job. Her hair was braided with gold strands, and she had the slightest bit of gold eyeliner beautifully highlighting her green eyes. Her wrist had gold wheat bracelets. This girl made wheat look good. It seemed as if we were the only people in the world. She walked to me and whispered.

"Do I have something wrong with my outfit? Everyone is staring at me…."

"No you look beautiful." She smiled shyly and raised her eyes to meet mine. Green and brown never looked so good together.

"Everyone in the chariots!" screamed a Capital man, waving at us madly. I got in the chariot and offered my hand to Prim, and she took it. Her hand was warm.

"I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay." I held her hand reassuring. Then blinding light centered and Capital started screaming.

"RIMPROSE! RIMPROSE! RIMPROSE!" We looked around. District 12 had ridiculous coal outfits. District 3 had wire outfits. Prim definitively took the stage. She smiled shyly, which caused uproar. She even blew a kiss, and the whole crowd stood up. The security guards were working double time. A Capital boy about my age threw a rose to her, and she smiled at him. Finally President Snow gave his speech, and we left.

Honestly, I can't remember the rest of the night. We were lead to our apartment and I conked out, Prim with me.

That day was the best.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Okay, guys. I have checked the traffic stats frequently and to my surprise and delight, I have quite a few regular visitors. But please, please, please review!I have had like three or four reviews so far, and it is seriously putting a downer on me. Please, please, please review, I love hearing what y'all have to say! And sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

At the Capital

District 9

Primrose Everdeen

That day I didn't stop hearing about Rimprose. They called it a ship name- I had no idea what it meant, but it sounds like a combination of Rye and I. Victoria Baning was smiling like a psychopath when she walked in with a flourish, and she called out "GREAT NEWS! ALL OF THE CAPITAL LOVES RIMPROSE!" I was absolutely mortified. I quickly finished my dinner and hurried to the back of the train, thinking Rye would finally come to his senses and realize I'm a freak.

"Hey! Prim! Wait up!" His voice called out to me. I turned to see Rye jogging towards me.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"What's a ship name?" he asked. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Um…it's a…." I fumbled over my words like an idiot.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. His face got pretty red to, and he changed the subject.

"You know they might show us the apartment." He said casually.

"Really? Great! I have been stuck on this train for a long time and I can't wait to get off!" Since the Capital was even more rowdy than usual, it wasn't necessarily safe for us to get off yet.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that the Capital saying 'rowdy' doesn't mean glugging beers and becoming psychopaths." He said. It was a joke, but it held a truth and finality with it. I yawned and could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"With that happy note, I'm going to bed." I murmured sleepily. I could feel Rye leading me to bed, and I just fell in to its soft mattress (they had it moved in here) and slept like a rock.

_I took my bow and arrow and knocked an arrow cleanly in the bow. Very stealthily I looked this way and that. The forest was unnaturally green and its leaves rustled tremendously with every little breeze. Then I saw someone staring at me from the leaves, and as he stepped out in the light, I shot him down, liquid red gravitating towards the forest floor, blood blossoming among his chest as his body fell with a lifeless thud. _

_And I laughed._

_After that it was mayhem, people stepping out and me killing everyone without a shred of guilt. And then he stepped out of the light, and the dream ended as my arrow went through his heart._

I sat up in my bed and screamed. Rye burst in my room, looking frazzled. I was subconsciously aware of the tears running down my cheeks and me rocking back and forth. Rye rushed to me and sat on the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes.

"I have them to." He whispered.

"It was- it was horrible." I stuttered back to him. We sat in silence, wallowing in unwelcome memories and bad dreams. He got up and began to walk out the door, but I stopped him and completely surprised myself.

"Can you sleep with me, Rye?" His eyes widened but he nodded. He climbed in my bed and held my hand. For a while we just laid there, like that, before I spoke. "Thanks, for being there to comfort me." He nodded.

"Ever and forever, Prim." I looked at him.

"Don't you mean forever and ever?" He smiled at me.

"Nah, ever and forever." He answered. I paused before speaking.

"I like it."

"It could be our thing." He said to me.

I didn't tell him that he was the last person I killed, and the only one I felt a shred of emotion for.

He was the only one where I felt his pain.

At The Capital

District 2

Elise Fuir

That morning I woke up early. We would be having the opening ceremony today; I hoped my stylist was _good_. Samuel was sleeping soundly to my right, I felt like he needed to be pinched. So I reached out and pinched him on the pressure point on the neck. Hard.

"Ouch!" He rolled off the bed and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"Cause you a pain in butt." I snapped. He sighed.

"That is not true."

"Your mom is not true." I answered. He sighed.

"Whatever." He relented.

"What get-up you think we gonna be in?" I asked. He smirked.

"You just wanted to talk to me." I was stunned how quickly he figured out. I'm gonna have to kill this one quick. Too intellectual. Hey, maybe I can "accidently" kill him in the bloodbath….

"When you get ya head on straight it gonna be betta for all of us." I put an extreme accent on my words. Samuel said the accent annoyed him last night.

At The Capital

District 8

Riley

I stayed up all night thinking about my strategy in the games. I think I can use Refer's weakness strategy to my advantage. I ask him if we can stay together in the Games, and he can't say no 'cause it would lose him his weakness image. I'd hang with him, hiding. If someone bothered to attack, he would fight them and say that I did to keep his weakness image and it would give me street cred. Then when it came down to the last couple people, I'd come out my brilliant hiding place. Refer would be hard to beat, but I think I have an advantage because Refer might have physical, but I have speed, smarts, and I know how to use a weapon. After that if I hide out long enough the careers will get bored and play with each other. Last career I'll take care of. As I reran my strategy through my head, trying to find flaws, cons, anything. A smile built on my face as I settled on this.

I might have a pretty good chance.

At The Capital

District 11

Myra

I studied my list of tributes. The first thing I did when I got on the train was make a list of my competition. For guys, the most worrisome was: Tux, Scott, maybe Darrel, Jack, and Samuel. For the girls: Elise, Aurora, Riley, and Katie. A lot of my tributes I didn't know that much about them yet, so I was withholding judgment. I studied each and every tribute, piece of information, looks, and personality that had anything to do with the tributes or even past Hunger Games. One of the strategies worried me: playing weak. Johanna, a girl from District 7, won that way. I feel like that may be Jordan's strategy to, but I didn't know fro sure yet. As I said, withholding judgment.

"And I bet we have vines growing up all over us…." Ethen's voice rang out. I didn't even realize he was talking.

"And our chariot will sure be awesome!" I sighed; we would have to go through opening ceremonies.

"Time to meet your prep teams!" Our escort screamed shrilly.

At The Capital

District 12

Katie

I got off the train and was leaded to a room. Three people bustled around me, pulling hairs off my legs, scraping dirt off my face, pulling any nails that had connected with my skin off. I moaned.

"Be still!" Said a flurry of orange- Glittger, I think?

"It hurts." I moaned.

"Beauty hurts!" Replied a high-pitched voice- definitively Curtasia. After I went through torture, my stylist came in. She had unnatural arched eyebrow that were dyed pink, hair piled so high upon her head that it must be two feet tall, no exaggeration. She had a white gown laced with pink threads fading in to purple, then blue, then an orange bunny. Her entire face was a bright purple, and when she smiled her teeth had little bunny stickers on them. From behind her back she pulled a dreadful black dress, with coal sewn into the hem and neckline.

"Perfect." Her nose twitched a little when she spoke.

My final thought of her- a giant bunny married a plum and had her.

At The Capital

District 9

Rye

I had a golden shirt with faint outlines of wheat on it, with pants that matched the green of the grass. My blond-brown hair matched the fabric, my stylist had said delightedly. I waited for Primrose to come out, scratching away at the itchy fabric. I turned to scratch my back, and when I turned around, I saw Prim's back. She turned around, and our eyes met. The stylist had done a beautiful job. Her hair was braided with gold strands, and she had the slightest bit of gold eyeliner beautifully highlighting her green eyes. Her wrist had gold wheat bracelets. This girl made wheat look good. It seemed as if we were the only people in the world. She walked to me and whispered.

"Do I have something wrong with my outfit? Everyone is staring at me…."

"No you look beautiful." She smiled shyly and raised her eyes to meet mine. Green and brown never looked so good together.

"Everyone in the chariots!" screamed a Capital man, waving at us madly. I got in the chariot and offered my hand to Prim, and she took it. Her hand was warm.

"I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay." I held her hand reassuring. Then blinding light centered and Capital started screaming.

"RIMPROSE! RIMPROSE! RIMPROSE!" We looked around. District 12 had ridiculous coal outfits. District 3 had wire outfits. Prim definitively took the stage. She smiled shyly, which caused uproar. She even blew a kiss, and the whole crowd stood up. The security guards were working double time. A Capital boy about my age threw a rose to her, and she smiled at him. Finally President Snow gave his speech, and we left.

Honestly, I can't remember the rest of the night. We were lead to our apartment and I conked out, Prim with me.

That day was the best.

At The Capital

Head Gamemaker

"No, no, no, NO! It is all wrong, all wrong. That cage is supposed to go _there_. And the pedestal _there_." I said exasperatedly. The younger Gamemaker always had trouble. This was going to be the best arena yet. Better than the clock arena! Better than that arena where knives came out trees! Better than that holiday-themed arena we did two years ago. What was the holiday again…oh yes, Halloween! That witch was hilarious...still better! We were doing something that was extremely popular before the glorious start of the reign of the Capital.

"Sir, do you want the dragon to go three places to the left, or four places to the left?"

"Of course 5.7 places to the right! Where else would it go!?" I screamed at the girl.

"Yes sir."

"Was that a capital s or lowercase?"

"Um…lowercase?" I slapped her.

"It is Sir, not sir!" I walked away and muttered something about little girls and their impoliteness

The arena was going to be awesome. And _very_ deadly.


	12. Chapter 12-Training Day

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am very stressed right now and my writing feels, and probably reads to, like poo. Remember to vote; the poll is on my profile!**

District 8

Riley

Getting Prepared for Training

"So. Would you like to train separately or together?" says our mentor. He's a scraggly guy, and his name is Jack. He won by hiding out and picking off his victims with well-aimed rocks. In the final battle he rolled down a hill, came up on one knee, and thrusted his knife in the gut. I find that funny.

Refer starts to say something, but I interrupted.

"Of course we will train together! He's my brother." I said "enthusiastically." Refer sent me a glare, but he hided it with his fake sneeze. I looked at Jack and he was staring at us, very confused.

"Usually siblings aren't…like this."

"Like what?" I asked, batting my eyes innocently.

"Like…never mind." His face was a series of emotion, then he finally settled on one.

"First day of training today." He announced. Refer burst out in "crying." He blabbed out his words.

"Riley and I…can't stand it!" He scrunched up his face and bawled.

"Oh it's okay." I told him. I kissed him on bruise on his cheek. That stopped him and he glared furiously at me.

"Refer…?" Jack began. Suddenly realizing what he was doing with a jolt, he bawled again. Then I saw Jack lose it. "Refer! Get a hold of yourself! You are fifteen years old! I will _not _allow babies that _I_ mentored to go in the Hunger Games, you hear?" Refer stared in shock at Jack, and subconsciously closed my mouth.

"Okay. We are ready to go to training, aren't we?"

District 1

Tux

First Training Day

I surveyed the group of tributes and almost laughed. The other career guys were pretty pathetic. Samuel was the typical nerd (what is this, District 3?) but Scott was okay, I guess. He had big biceps and a six-pack, so I know he must be worth _something_, but he bounced on his toes like he couldn't stop moving. Most of the tributes were wiry girls, since the boys kind of faded into the background, but one caught my attention.

Refer, was it?

I heard he was a big crybaby, but his muscles were so big,( almost as big as mine!) that no way did I believe that. _No one_ was born with those kinds of muscles.

Except me.

His sister, Riley, was just another wiry girl that looked fast but that I could so overpower. I glanced to the right to see another thin girl staring at me.

She was about five foot, thin, and she gathered herself up to full height instead of slouching. She held her chin up in pride and met my gaze with no hesitation. I finally had to look away. Pretty sure she was the girl from eleven.

I scanned yet again. The girl from seven looked like she was about to cry, and I easily dismissed her. Not a target to the end. The girl from nine was the pretty girl some of the Capital guys were fawning over, but she appeared shy, frightened, and uncertain among all of these people out for blood.

Then there was Nate. I didn't like the look in his eyes. The gleam, like he was mad or he always had a plan. He didn't look like much, but I suspected he had a brain behind that head.

Jack, too. You know the guy from ten? He was big and burly, quiet but not afraid. His eyes bored into you and made me uneasy, but it was a completely different feel from Nate. God that Nate freaks me out. He has got to go.

After the middle-aged lady stopped droning, Atala Jr., I walked to the deadly weapons section. All of the careers met there. I scanned the lot of us.

Sparkle, me, Elise, Samuel, Aurora, and Scott.

Elise came up to me.

"In the bloodbath we're going to _accidently_ shoot Samuel. He is _such_ a downer." That made me uneasy. If she turned on that person from her District so fast, who says she will like my muscles?

"Hey guys. I am going to sword. You want to come with?" Aurora asked me and Elise.

"Sure."

District 3

Nate

First Training Day

I glared at Tux. He was a guy of magnitude, tougher to take down. He looked stupid, but I was doubtless overvaluing him.

I strolled over to the wires. I am captivated by an elder named Beetee. He electrocuted all of his victims and came out victor. I plan to do the same thing. I already asked my mentor for wire. She stared at me confusedly, but I dismissed it with a glare.

I have everyone wrapped around my finger.

District 10

Bryn

First Training Day

I strolled over to the knives. After discovering that I was no good at knives, the person said I was hopeless ("Horrible stupidness!") I moved on to spear. At that I got the ("You are _not_ supposed to be aiming for my head!"). Then I went to sword where I got ("Keep your guard up!" _Wack! _"Now feign to the side!" _Slam! _"Lower your sword!" _Bam!_). At least that instructor liked me. Finally after trying slingshot, nunchuks, staff, guns, and a mace, I tried the bow and arrow. No one else was there and the instructor watched me warily. Oh no. Did he see the episode with the axe? I wasn't trying to hit the explosives….

"Not many people excel in this weapon. You have to be one of the best." He told me as he looked at the scorch mark on the floor I had left.

"Which bow would be best for me?" He eyed everything about me. My frame, my posture, and the way my arms are shaped. Finally he picked a small, slim bow. He handed it to me (I had to tug it out of his arms) and I put an arrow in.

Aim. Breathe. Pull Back. Breathe. Let it fly. All of these came naturally to me, and when the arrow landed in the middle of the target, I looked in amazement.

"Get another one."

I tried it again. I hit the middle.

I might be dangerous.

Besides hitting explosives with axes.

District 9

Primrose

First Training Day

"Forget it. I'm no good at swords." I told Rye. The whole time we've been practicing together. I've gotten to know him better, too.

"Nonsense." His eye twitched though. "You just got to keep your guard up." He reached out and lifted my elbow and inch or to. A spark courageously went through my body and I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah." I relented. I saw a determination flash in his eyes. "Oh Rye, don't. I'm fine, really-" Rye walked over to an instructor and started motioning wildly with his hands. Pointing to me, making a cold motion. I smiled at his effort. About five minutes later, Rye came back with a pretty jacket, a triumphant smile on his face. Scratch that, it was heaven. It was that material called denim and had stitched pearls for buttons.

"Here, let me put it on." I put my hands as far backwards as I could, and he walked over behind me. He slipped on the jacket for me.

"You're too nice."

"Don't forget charming."

"I suppose you will be my prince now." He walked away, to a station where they had armor. I stifled a laugh as Rye struggled to put it on and he clanked up to me.

"At your service."

"Shut up." I said through bursts of laughter. Then I paused. The words didn't feel right out of my mouth. I was always the shy one, always the one that blended in the background. As Rye put the armor up, the realization hit me. Rye changed me, probably for the better too. I had a new admiration for him, an ache in my heart. I owed him.

And I was going to pay him back by going into the Hunger Games.

The dream hit me again. The one where I felt his pain, where I was a…. I turned away.

"What?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I shrugged him off. He grabbed my shoulders and made me turn to face him. "What's wrong?" I broke down crying.

"I- I can't do this Rye!"

"Do what?"

"This! You understand we are going to have to kill each other!?"

He started to say something, but I stopped him.

"No Rye! This- this friendship- it is not going to work." I looked at him and faced the truth. He pulled back and looked hurt. But it was the truth. It just couldn't happen. No doubt we'll be an alliance, but I can't make it more than that.

"LUNCH!" The instructor called. The crowd of tributes came and pushed us apart.

Rye reached for me.

When I was in the crowd, I was separated from Rye.

District 2

Samuel

I feel separated from the careers. I was sitting on the edge of the table, the lot of them talking.

Elise, Aurora, Tux, Sparkle, and Scott.

"Hey guys." No answer.

"Hey guys." No answer.

"Hey guys."

"What?" Elise looked at me exasperatedly.

"You interrupted our conversation on the best way to jump a person." Tux complained.

"Just go back to eating." Sparkle told me.

"I will tell you about it later." Aurora says. I hear her turn away and whisper "Not." The whole group erupts into laughter.

"You're right. I should just enjoy my food." I relented.

District 7

Jordan

First Training Day

Refer was_ so_ stealing my strategy. I was obviously better at it; he had such big muscles he couldn't _possibly_ downplay that. Like not possible.

I timidly walked over to the knife section. It was hard to make a complete mess of myself; I was really good with a knife. In the end I ended up tripping and stabbing myself in the nose, only lightly. I wasn't going to gush blood because of a strategy. Everyone laughed at me and I ran to the knot section, which I pretended to like but was really boring. Like really boring.

The instructor was delighted to see me there. I had to make a mess there too, but it was hard. I had to get tangled up in rope and start crying to make enough of a diversion. I don't know if I have all the careers wrapped around my finger, but I have Tux, Sparkle, Elise, and Aurora. Probably Scott, too, nut he was more aware. Then Samuel- that guy was smart. Like District Three Nate smart.

A lot of the girl tributes were girls like me; they are wiry girls that can get overlooked but are strong. I was lucky so many of them were going strong. Like you can't steal my strategy!

One of the bad things about playing weak though was no alliances. If I could make an alliance, I would choose Myra. She was strong, and even though she had that untrustworthy look about her, based on her character, she might be trustworthy. But I can't believe I can't have alliance. Like no alliances!

I was mad, but I was smart.

Like so mad!

District 10

Jack

First Training Day

I watched Bryn carefully. I stifled a laugh when she almost stabbed herself. The girl didn't know how to use a knife. Meanwhile I was taking the stage at the axe station. The careers stared at me enviously as I stole the instructor's attention. Soon they left. I felt a spark of pride race through my chest, even though I know they will be back and out to get me in the arena. No matter.

I looked at Bryn again. She was talking to the instructor at the bow and arrow station. The instructor was staring at her warily, and he had the right to, too. She was going to demolish the station and manage to nail him in the nose with her arrow. A hint of a smile showed on my face plainly as I stared at her. She was small and short, but stubborn determination played on her face. She brushed back her shoulder-length brown hair and blew her bangs away from her face.

This will be fun to watch.

Then the first arrow was launched. It flew surprisingly fast and silent. It landed in the smack- dab middle of the target. I heard myself take in a breath. I knew that it must be a fluke and I saw her put in another arrow. She shot this one and it landed less than an inch apart from the other one. Her bangs were in her face again, but confidence, victory, and pride put a show on her face as she smiled cockily. I found myself smiling cockily too and turned away.

No attaching.

No alliances.

No love.

No time.

No Bryn.

District 9

Rye

First Training Day

What Prim said hurt me, but inside I knew it was true. I had to wake up and smell the roses. Were there any roses in the arena last time? Who knows?

_I bet the dead tributes know. _

I mentally kicked the voice. I didn't want to self-argue.

_I bet Primrose will soon know._

That one shocked me. It jarred me and it suddenly occurred to me where we were and the reality of the situation. Prim could be killed, or worse.

_You won't be able to protect her. Not if you die. She'll still have to fight on her own._

Then I responded with my own little annoying comment.

_If you dare speak to me of this situation again my sword will be in your throat._

Then I heard familiar, soft, and faraway laughter fading. I felt like curling up and crying.

District 11

Myra

First Training Day

I was still looking for an alliance partner when I stumbled across Katie and Hailey. Well, we all kind of bumped into each other and fell.

"Hey…watch it." I heard myself saying, rubbing my head.

"I'm so, so sorry!" The girl named Hailey said. My heart softened.

"It's okay." I said. Katie rubbed her elbow and as she got up she helped both of us up. The trio of us just stayed there for a moment, looking at each other, sizing each other up. Hailey was an inch shorter than Katie, and Katie was an inch shorter than me. We were all skinny, but Katie had muscles for a short, skinny girl. Hailey, not so much, but she looked strong. I extended my hand.

"Myra."

"I know," said Katie softly.

"You know?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I have been looking for allies." Katie told me. Hailey nodded.

"Me too," she added.

"Maybe we all have found them." I replied. The trio of us broke out in grins.

District 8

Refer

After First Training Day

My insides were white- hot and filled with anger. Anger at my sister, for outsmarting me, anger at myself, for ever even choosing this weakness gig, anger at the instructors, who said I was hopeless at the only thing I could do well (and I had to pretend to be scared of them and not gut them), and anger at the entire thing, for putting me under this stress.

So naturally I struck out.

My sister was the best option, and after she played me once again, I excused myself.

"I need to go to bed." I walked down the hallway and opened my door. I closed it without going in and opened my sister's instead. I slipped inside quietly.

I waited.

And waited.

When she finally did come in, her shock was easy to see. It was written all over her face. I pinned her against the wall. She struggled, but my strength dwarfed her.

"You will not ever make an idiot of me again." Riley sneered.

"I don't need to. You are already one." I slammed her against the wall and she winced in pain as her shoulder took some of the impact. Remembering her injury, I repositioned her until her shoulder was against the wall. She gasped and tears were brought to her eyes. I let her go and she crumpled at the base of the wall, looking up at me.

I swiftly walked from the room and felt her eyes following me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry guys. I am writing a bunch of stories right now. You can make a personal request if you want to see any, but…I have gotten off topic.**

**I think I might be stopping my fanfic.**

**I mean only a few people have been reviewing. If ya'll prove you like it, I will continue my fanfic if I get three reviews for this chapter, but I need ya'll to prove that ya'll are out there.**

**Sorry.**

**-Emy**


End file.
